The Lucky One
by smileysteph
Summary: Fame is all he knows. But when the lights go out he's still standing on stage but no ones with him and he remembers the pair of brown eyes that he'll never see. Until now. But she's not the girl he left behind. She isn't so sweet and innocent as he sees her smirk at him. In fact it seems like the first taste of fame is getting to her head. Just like it did to him a long time ago.
1. Theyll Tell You Now You're The Lucky One

_**The Lucky One**_

* * *

_**Ch. 1: **_**They'll Tell You Now,**_** "You're The Lucky One."**_

* * *

His hands are stuffed in his pockets as he walks. A smug smile is tugging on his lips, and if it weren't for his shades, you'd be able to see a glimpse of his ego in his eyes. He knows what moves to pose and in what order. He's an expert in saying the correct words in the right way to make people worship the ground he walks on. Getting followed by a group of people with their cameras isn't weird to him anymore. Nowadays, their flashes don't make him dizzy; instead they make it look like a dream.

He laughs at the appropriate times and tells jokes to keep them enchanted. After all, he's been doing this for quite too long. He's been in this business long enough to see others rise and fall in matter of seconds. And he's learned from those people's mistakes that if he doesn't want to turn from a _well-known_ to a _has-been_, he needs to be two steps ahead from everyone.

He answers a few questions in the most interesting way possible. He's known since a young age that everybody loves cool. You can never go wrong when you make your life sound a little bit more interesting. Either way, a little white lie here and there won't hurt anyone. Especially when it'll only help you stay in fame.

The crowd starts to panic as they hear him say the beginning of his goodbye. They scramble to get his attention as the last few words leave his mouth. They all want him to themselves. They want him as bad as the world does. They want to know him as much as he'll let them. They just want to spend at least one more second with him because he is a god to them.

He can't help but smirk at their reaction. He waves one last time to the crowd before he turns around to get ready for tonight's concert. But as he opens the door and is about to step in, someone shouts out, "You're the lucky one!"

And for that split second he loses himself. He stumbles on his footstep as the strength of his legs disappears. His throat gets dry and he can't control the rate of his heart that is jumping out of his chest. His breath is jagged and he sees how everyone keeps talking but the only thing he can hear coming out of their mouth is the phrase of, "You're the lucky one." And he can't ignore them as he shuts his eyes tight.

But this all occurs in a blur. It happens in a blink of an eye because no one is talking and everyone is still smiling at him when he opens his eyes. They wait to catch the last word of this unexpected ten minute interview. They are so intrigued of being in his presence that they don't notice the stutter in his voice when he thanks the person, or how he seems to want to be out of the spotlight for the first time.

As he shuts the door he can hear the last few clicks of the cameras and see from the corner of his eyes how the flashes slowly fade away. He feels like he's survived a close encounter with death. It feels nice to have a sturdy door between him and the person who mentioned those four words. He takes a big gulp air as he closes his eyes again in relief this time.

But he can't relax for more than five seconds; because security guards are coming towards him and are leading him to his dressing room. And before he knows it, the time has come to preform, and he is in his wardrobe room with his hair perfectly imperfect. He's wearing the first clothing of the ten changes that he is planning to make. He stares at his reflection for the last thirty seconds that he will have for himself for the next three hours in a half.

He hopes for the best as he runs his fingers through his hair. Letting out a sigh he closes his eyes, and the next time that he opens them there's a sea of people in front of him shouting his name. They are holding signs of all shapes and sizes that express their love for him. And although this makes him smile in the most genuine way, he can't help but wish that he was back to square one. When he was in high school dreaming of being a singer. Back when the people who talked to him did so because they cared. In the end it doesn't matter which city he's playing at or how much people come, because he can search as hard as he wants when he performs but there's one pair of brown eyes that he'll never see.


	2. Secrets End Up On The News Front Page

_**CH. 2: Secrets End Up Splashed On The News Front Page**_

* * *

When he performs everything else is forgotten. The critics, the doubters, his lover, sometimes even the fans that are screaming on top of their heads disappear. He feels like he's on top of the world. At that exact moment the stars shine down on him; everything is perfect. This feeling that he gets when he's on stage, this rush of excitement that runs through his veins, is one of a kind. It's a feeling that can never be achieved unless you've had millions chant your name, held the amusement of a thousand gleaming eyes in the dark with your enactment… been beloved by all. It's the feeling that makes it hard for him to refuse this lifestyle. It's the same reason why he still believes that all of this, fame, is still worth it. But when the last note is sung, when the last cord is played, and the lights start to dim away, he can't ignore the anxiety that slowly begins to bloom as a rose; something so beautiful, grandeur, as when the petals are fully open. Yet it has a spark of regret as the thorns break the illusion.

Lately when the curtain starts to fall down, inch by inch, faces of the past rush through his mind and are abandoned in a second. Every person who believed in him, every person who said he was wasting his time, his best friend who last called a year ago, his lover who knows nothing about him, his parents who now see him as a dollar tree… come to him as ghosts to haunt him. Although they never stay long enough for him to attach an emotion to them; they always change the sequence they appear. However these ghosts, his memories, always end the same, with the face of the girl with the big brown eyes and a hushed whisper of, "I'll always be there."

He can forget about everyone but her. Every little detail of her, the way her voice was soft as silk when she was worried, the manner that her eyes shined brighter than diamonds when she was happy, how she could make everything feel better with a simple touch, are branded into the back of his mind. Because when the show ends and the lights are turned off, he's still standing on stage… but no one is standing with him. And the promise she made replaces the voices that echoes his name.

The promise that was meant to last forever, the pledge to be his number one fan, to always be there 'til the end, gets louder as seconds tick by. It always screams at him as people tell him their cynical congratulations and he watches people come and go as they pick up the set; as they tear up the glorious feeling that he had labored so hard for. So to mute her voice, to force her back into the forgotten, he does the only thing that he's known for his entire life. He puts on a smile and acts the part he has chosen to play. After all, everyone is accurate in saying he's the lucky one. And he wouldn't be here without his charm.

The moment the lights of unknown hotel room turn on he can see the luxury of his room, or better yet apartment. The king size bed that looks inviting, the plasma TVs that are set in every room with a sound system, and the mini Jacuzzi that is in the back porch doesn't seem impressive anymore. His hundred dollar dinner is placed on the table, freshly baked out of the oven. And although this seems to be paradise, or as close as you can get, all he can notice is how loud silence can be; how it can be painfully piercing your ears.

Running his fingers through his hair he starts to get comfortable; tries to make this to feel more like…"Home." He turns on every TV and puts them on full volume in an attempt to block out the thunderous silence. As he passes his dinner he can't help but think how better a simple frozen macaroni and cheese, microwaved, would taste better. He grabs it and throws it away before grabbing a tub of ice cream and spoon to prepare to watch his favorite show: the gossip channel.

He takes a lovely sit right in the middle of the king size bed to have the best seat in the house. From the first bite of the frosty ice cream, he knows it isn't as good as New Orleans, but it's better than the one in LA. He quickly changes the channel to the program that he's gotten to know very well, _Hush!_ He still can't understand the reason why people need to know everything about him. He still can't find the reason why gossip shows make him aware of issues that he never knew he had. Like his drinking problem. He was certain that he never drank a drop of alcohol, but maybe the close sources that TV shows and magazines go to, know better.

The familiar theme song doesn't annoy him as it did at the beginning. At this instant all he can think about how he's been dreaming of being famous since he was in dippers; how he's been dreaming of Time Square and music singing words to _his_ songs for as long as he can remember. Everything he's worked for, the stress, the pain, the charms, the illusions... were all meant to be for him. All the promises he was told when he was about to make a deal always made sure to point out how everyone would know him, how people would look up to him, how his music would change people's lives.

They just forgot to mention the things that people will one day say about him. They innocently forgot to advise him how lonely it gets as the people you thought you knew start to use you for their own befits. Most important though, they thought they had cautioned him that the higher he gets in popularity… the more his music, appearance, _himself_, gets change to fit the dreams of the public, not the dreams he once dreamt.

The accent of the hostess is sweet, but he knows better. He knows how much she works to try to hide the bitter tone that is actually her voice. He wonders how she can ruthlessly lie about people who never did anything to her, never even said a word to or about her. She starts with the same old greeting and he's wondering how he could almost be half way done with the tube of ice cream.

He doesn't pay real interest until he hears his name escape from her lips. Wide eyes, with the focus of an eagle, he prepares to see what she'll make up, what small percentage is actually true from the 99.9% lie. She looks elegant as she crosses her legs, and looks cheerful as she says, "Our man has once again proven himself to be a gentlemen as close friends say that he is a hundred percent sober and free from alcohol. In fact some of them have even told our crew that he never had a drinking problem but others beg to differ."

A sigh of relief breaks out of his mouth. He's glad that at least now people might doubt the drinker reputation that the media tried to give him. He takes another bite of the mush ice cream as he waits to see what else is next.

"He's on and off girlfriend, Maddie, made sure to tell everyone how drinking goes against his beliefs. But going on to their relationship, it seems like the couple has once again fought. So far, friends and relatives say that they have their doubts about them being officially over and most expect them to be back together within a couple of days. If rumors are true, Austin may have a hard time getting back with his lady since the cause of this fight is supposedly another woman. If not, the crew and cast of _Hush!_ hope that the couple gets together very soon because it would be devastating to see another well-known couple disappear.

"In addition to this, the recent and certainly most talked about issue with Austin, we are all wondering what you are all thinking of his sudden disappearance from the public. It seems like the star is hiding from something or_ someone_. Not showing he's face unless it is a planned interview or a concert he has planned. What secret does this handsome singer have to hide? Send us your tweets and thoughts Hush! to share your opinion. Hopefully this doesn't mean that soon he'll be leaving all together and quit on his career."

He can't stop himself from throwing the remote to the TV. Luckily he misses the screen but his furious at the fact that first off, his relationship status is once again in the public's eyes, and the meltdown that his fans are going to get from the idea that he might be thinking about quitting. The hostess hasn't even completely moved the spotlight on him when his phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" his voice comes out flat, dry, and crisp. He already knows who it's going to be.

"Austin, I don't know if you've heard but people are saying you want to quit singing because you are becoming too antisocial!"

It's the person who brought him to stardom, his manager, Ernie. His voice has lately been annoying as he only uses it to tell Austin how he should be acting, what he should be planning, how he should be dressing. In fact to Austin, the idea that he's accusing him of being antisocial shocks him. How can you be antisocial when you end up being the news of the day? How can you be isolated when two seconds ago you saw some of your secrets being shared with world? Apparently to Ernie you can be antisocial even if you're on every front page tabloid.

"I need you to go out tomorrow to a place well known, like uh… Grove in Hollywood."

Shaking his head in disapproval he says in the same boring tone, "Ernie I am in New York. How am I supposed to get to Hollywood in one day when my next concert is tomorrow that is five hours away from the hotel that I am currently staying at?"

But of course Ernie doesn't take that fact into account. All he's worried about how much more money he'll lose if fans really do start to think that Austin is quitting his career. All he's preoccupied in making him more known, to have him in pages and pages of magazines. So he counteracts Austin's question with, "Well then get on a dang private plan, fly out, SOCIALIZE, and make it back on TIME! If people think you're quitting then how are you supposed to stay on top? I'll send you the information when you're plane is leaving. Just set an alarm to eight so you can land in LA relatively around seven if you fly off exactly at nine."

He opens his mouth to refuse Ernie's horrible calculated but plan but as the first word escapes his lips, he hears the dial tone. He's talking to thin air as he finishes his question of how he's supposed to get ready for the concert if he's on the other side of the nation.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, he places his phone on the night stand and then gets up to turn off the TV. That's enough rumors for the night. The tube is thrown away and he goes outside on the porch to get a bit of fresh air before closing his eyes for the night.

The chilly air sooths him as he stares at the grandeur city of New York, where anything is possible. The city shines bright but not a star shines down on it. Kind of ironic since big stars got their big break here. He looks up at the sky and wishes that there could be at least one gleaming star that he could wish on. But none are found so he settle for the next thing: airplanes. After all B.O.B. did say when you need to make a wish, just pretend that airplanes are shooting stars in the night sky.

Seeing one approach he closes his eyes and whispers to anyone who is willing to hear, to the people who are like ants as they walk on the streets, to the sky and air, "I wish… I wish to go back to before everyone knew who I was. I want to go back when doubters said I wouldn't make it. Rewind to the day before I left to LA to start on my first album."


	3. Seen The World Lite It Up As My Stage

**_CH. 3: I've Seen The World, Lit It up As My Stage Now_**

* * *

She's different. She's not the girl he left behind. She's not the girl that was too timid to speak her thoughts. She's learned to be graceful and elegant. She's made sure to dance without two left feet. She's lost her stutter when she's put on the spot. She doesn't get tongue tied when she sees her crush. Her eyes always seem to hold a secret with a brilliance that captures everyone's interest. Her smile appears to be enchanting as she portrays an image of innocence.

But that innocence that neighbors saw glow in her as they watched her grow up, the naïve innocence of believing everyone is good, of believing every promise she's ever heard… of giving her heart away expecting nothing in return is gone.

She's new to it all. The fans, the paparazzi, hearing her song on the radio seems so surreal. She feels like at any moment she's going to wake up to find it was all a dream. She's just starting out. Every praise, every applause; the captivating sound of people cheering her name… they are all so sweet. When she hears her name called out to perform on stage or radio… it's as sweet as honey. She can taste its sweetness at the tip of her tongue. As each day goes by, she's being more fascinated, enthralled, with the number of people who love her; of every little thing that fame has to offer.

She never once thought about the world as her stage. There was even a time that she wouldn't dare get on a stage to perform. But she overcame this fear. Now she's been to more places than she could count. The eyes of everyone always on her, wanting to see her charm; memorized with her laughter. At this moment everything is… beautiful.

It takes her breathe away as she sees her story unfolding in front of her. The lights of the city do wonders to her as she tries to not get blinded by their vividness. The rush of butterflies she get before she steps into the spotlight, the light blush that plays on her cheeks when someone tells her how wonderstruck they are by her, are feelings she will never be able to forget as long as she lives.

As if her voice wasn't enough, her physical beauty is stunning. Her soft silky brown curly hair, her defined cheeks bones and her eyes, her big doe eyes that look splendid in an awe-struck shade of brown, is entrancing to the public.

Her wardrobe has change considerable since the last time she saw him. Everything she picks shows off her figure. They make her look sophisticated and classy. Her hair is always flawless. There's never a strand that is out of place. Her natural makeup only compliments her new style as they refine her beauty. One look at her and you can tell that she's perfect in every way. Or at least as close as a human will ever become.

If he ever saw her again, she would be a complete new person. He wouldn't be able to recognize her. Her voice would sound a familiarity of home that has changed like everything else in his life. He wouldn't find the girl with whom he used to write songs with. He wouldn't be able to make her blush as easily as he once could. The secrets he ever shared with her… are in the forgotten. As each second ticks away, as each minute, hour, days, months, years, go by… he's being erased from her mind even more so as time makes sure there isn't a trace of him in her memory.

But he hopes that his name still lingers somewhere in her mind. He wishes that a song will come on and she'll have no choice but think about the times they lived together. He likes to think that despite the fact that he hasn't seen her for as long as he can remember that she still keeps him close in her heart. He lies to himself as he whispers for him to hear in the dark that she still cares.

But the truth is that anything and everything to do with her is a blur. She's fuzzy and even in his memories she's unclear. He hasn't called, written, or talked to her in any way. He has no clue about what she's been up to in all of this time. He doesn't know about all the lovers she had after him. He wouldn't know that she carelessly gives away her 'I love you' to everyone without ever meaning it. He really wouldn't have a clue in knowing the first damn thing about her. But he liked to think that he does.

As he talks to a group of fans, with his shades on, his hands stuffed in his pockets, he likes to imagine that Ally thinks about him that way. He imagines that she still holds the same admiration he sees in these girls eyes.

He's calm and collect, some might even say sheepish, of the adoration he's receiving from these girls. They even manage to get him to blush. But exactly when he wants to open up to them, they ask for a picture and then they're gone as fast as they came. And he's left wondering what just happened.

He looks interested with the windows display of the stores and even goes shopping. He acts to be thrilled with the eyes that are watching his every move. He pretends to be enchanted by the paparazzi as they ask for him to pose. He even seems thrilled with the idea of signing autographs for fans that line up. In truth, he feels relieved when he gets the call from Ernie telling him to get to the airport as soon as possible.

On his way back to New York, he just focuses on that night. He focuses on making the most out of it. He concentrates and anticipates the feeling that is bound to come with hearing the crowd cheers. His feet are tapping to his excitement as he sees the same beautiful lights that have her enchanted. He tries to remind himself the reasons why he did all of this in the first place.

When he steps off the plane, he looks like the same guy that America can't seem to get enough of. He seems confident as his ego grows bigger than his head and politely answers the questions of the reporters who want to see how things are looking for him.

When he gets to his venue, the stage is already set. His band is goofing off somewhere and something about this looks like home. Being on stage, singing out loud, performing is the lonely thing he's had concrete in entire life. The only thing that leaves him puzzled is that Ernie is here and like always has his hands glued to his phone.

"Um. Ernie did you need to tell me something important?" he asks as he starts to approach him.

He doesn't bother to look away from his phone as he says, "You've got a new opening act. She's new to the industry but apparently the people are really liking her."

He's eyes grow even bigger in confusion as he wonders what happened to the other act. As if reading his mind, Ernie continues to say, "The singer got sick and won't be able to do the rest of the tour. Apparently you know this new act. Like you were friends or something."

As Austin sees Ernie paying more attention to his phone than him, he can't help wonder why he's even his manager. He can't remember of anyone who could be opening acts. All his friends that are famous are busy at the time.

Not really interested in finding out, he goes to his dressing room to get ready to rehearse. He's sitting down, texting to Maddie again as he tries to explain how tiring their relationship is turning out to be when he feels someone's hair tickling his face, He freezes in place and suddenly he realizes how close they are due too their breath he feels on his neck. He closes his eyes as he feels the person place their hands on his shoulder. And then in a bittersweet tone, he hears the voice that he had forgotten how it sounded. She softly, almost in a cynical caring voice whispers to his ear, "Missed me?"


	4. Another name goes up in lights

**_Ch. 4: Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive._**

Her voice is edgy. There's nothing really friendly about those two words. It seems to be more haunting than welcoming as Austin connects the dots of his new partner for his opening act. He can't move. He can't breathe. Right now he really can't do anything as every single thought he has ever had of her comes rushing back.

She's amused with his reaction. She's thrilled to see what other emotions she can get out of him. In fact the first ones she wants to see are guilt and regret. She patiently waits for him to open his eyes and when he doesn't she giggles at his foolishness.

Her laughter gets memorized by him. It brings him some sort of comfort. His heart starts beating faster as he realizes that the pair of eyes that had been haunting him since the beginning of this tour is standing right next to him. She's standing there in all her glamour and beauty.

When he turns around though, he's shocked to see the smirk playing teasingly across her face. Her eyes look catlike as he can tell the secrets she has hiding in them. She looks completely different from the girl he left behind in Miami. She looks mature. She looks stunning. She looks like the record deal has made her into good, cheap, fake material for business. After all, he should know how controlling they can be when you first start to come out to the world.

Her arms are crossed as she waits for him to say something. She takes in every movement he makes. And maybe it might just be for this time… but for the first time in her life, since she's met him, she feels superior to him. And she can't help but love that feeling even more than the sound of the crowd cheering.

He's still dazed when he takes a deep gulp of breath to say, "Ally?"

She rolls her eyes at him. And suddenly Austin isn't the same cocky guy that he shows the world. In fact he's sure he feels sad at seeing a girl he knew so well into… this. He doesn't need to look hard to know that fame is getting to her head. He doesn't need to talk to her to know that the promises she's heard have enchanted her, and that the city lights can be so hypnotizing when you first see them. He's been there. He knows how the first taste of fame is all you need to be addicted. Just one drop and you'll never be able to go back to how you used to be before.

In a witty tone she simply replies, "No, it's your girlfriend Maddie." She looks around his dressing room before looking at him again. She laughs at her sarcastic comment.

She moves to rest her body on a drawer and he stays put in his chair. It not until now that he realizes how tight fitting her shirt is. He can't help but notice how short her skirt is and even though she looks as innocent as the girl he left, he knows she's far from that. He can see right through her act. He's been dealing with fame way much more than she has after all.

He's not sure how to word her change. He's not even sure if she knows how much she's changed. He is still fazed but all the sudden events that are happening. But as he takes one last good look at her, he feels sad.

He knows that right now, she really does have the world wrapped around her finger. But he knows that she won't figure out how two faced fame can be when the people who praised you try to tear you down. He knows that she's never had to face to see crude rumors of her on TV and be asked to see if it's true. She's never been tested by fame to see just how much she's willing to sacrifice in order to stay in the spotlight. And the thought that one day she will get to know these truths hurts him. He never would want this for Ally.

With not much to say, he can only come up with, "Congrats on your record deal. It seems like your starting to make your dream come true."

She gently bits her lips as her eyes hypnotize him. The small smile that is playing on her lips makes him feel uncomfortable. It makes him nervous; a word that he has long forgotten the definition of. Something about her seems… strange.

"Thanks. I got my big break a few months ago and my album came out last month," her voice doesn't hide the pride she has of her accomplishment. She doesn't attempt to hide the fact that she thinks she's the best.

Then it goes silent. It goes silent as he tries to figure out what the hell is going on. There's not a sound heard as she memorizes every little stutter that he makes, how his heart seems to be jumping out of his shirt. The silence is screaming, piercing Austin's ears but its music to hers.

She's been planning this encounter too many times. She has practiced what she would say. She had tried many different ways. She had imagined many different outcomes. But she never expected him to feel this nervous; to see him getting played by the beat of her own drum.

"It must be nice to finally have made your dream come true, especially in an industry like this," his voice is shaky; he plays with his phone in an attempt to get control of the situation.

She doesn't let a second pass before she answers. She's not cynical with this reply. She's not boastful, nor regretful. Her voice is strong and firm, not a hint of hesitation as she says, "It would have been great if I had gotten everything I wanted."

He can't help but look up at her. Her answer makes billion of questions pop into his mind. He looks at her with confusion as he tries to read her eyes. But she has her guard up. She is prepared even though her eyes look soft. She has a wall between him and her even if her voice sounds welcoming…

And he knows why.

She knows why.

Only they know why this reunion isn't the one they would have had a long time ago. It's the reason why her promise was never kept; the promise of being his number one fan. Only they know the secrets that haven't been uttered since the deeds were done that has left them in this messy place. He should have known better than believe that she had actually thought of him each day. He should have known better when he remembered of her. Because to him, it might be easy to overlook their history, but it still burns brightly in the back of her mind; reminding her how something is never as it seems.

How lies can be beautiful, they're beautiful as they give you hope. The words of something that could be but won't. An illusion, a breathtaking illusion, which will never become more than a dream. And it's because of this that she has learned harshly that it's best to kiss without love. That it's best to listen and not trust. And that it's best to leave before you get left.

As he stares into his eyes, and she gazes back at his, only they know the secrets of two lovers that ended in a tragic.


End file.
